The Empress's Diary
by enki-sama
Summary: A peek into the Empress's diary and her attempts to get a certain blockhead kirin to notice her... Yoko and Keiki [Latest: Chapter 8 (White Day]
1. Good Morning Kiss

Juuni Kokki Fanfiction   
Title: The Empress's Diary #1- Good Morning Kiss   
Written by: Enki-sama   
Fandom: Juuni Kokki   
Pairing: Yoko and Keiki   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimers: Juuni Kokuki and all its characters belong to Ono Fuyumi. I am merely borrowing them to have some fun.   
Summary: A peek into the Empress's diary and her attempts to get a certain blockhead kirin to notice her... Yoko and Keiki

* * *

Dear diary,

Enki suggested I keep a diary so that I may have something to look back on in the years to come. If nothing goes wrong, I could be ruling Kei for all of eternity and eternity is a very long time indeed.

Actually, I found out that this is a really good way of releasing my frustrations regarding things concerning a certain idiot. You know, I really have to restrain myself this morning from pushing him over the window ledge. Only the fact that I will die too if he dies managed to stop me.

It was a really wonderful morning. Really, I wasn't kidding. The sky was blue, the wind was cool, the birds were chirping, and I felt all refreshed and ready after a good night's sleep. That is until I met that idiot on the way to morning assembly.

He greeted me good morning in the same old polite and formal way.

Now you know I do not like that. So I pulled him over and gave him a peck on the cheek and greeted him good morning.

There. A simple Good Morning kiss. I was so proud of myself.

But do you know what the idiot did?

He wrinkled his nose and said that my breath stinks!

Now, I know I should not have eaten meat for dinner last night, I was feeling guilty enough already, but it was only something I indulge in when Keiki was away on business.

But is that a proper thing to say to a lady?

I was feeling murderous of course. But I couldn't kill him or do something along the line although I was really tempted to. So I had to be contented with just something else.

Something else.

* * *

When morning assembly was over that day, Shoukei turned to Suzu and asked.

"Do I want to know why Taiho came to morning assembly with a swollen left cheek?"

"No." Answered the girl simply.

"Ah."

End

Completed: 14th November 2004


	2. The Beauty of Pocky

Juuni Kokki Fanfiction   
Title: The Empress's Diary #2 - The Beauty of Pocky   
Written by: Enki-sama   
Fandom: Juuni Kokki   
Pairing: Yoko and Keiki   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimers: Juuni Kokuki and all its characters belong to Ono Fuyumi. I am merely borrowing them to have some fun.   
Summary: A peek into the Empress's diary and her attempts to get a certain blockhead kirin to notice her... Yoko and Keiki

* * *

Dear diary,

I swear that I am never ever going to share anything with that blockhead again! He doesn't deserve it. No way.

You see, I've gotten my order of a dozen boxes of Pocky today from En-koku.

I've always suspected that there was something more than agriculture that made that country so rich and prosperous. It turned out that my suspicions were right! Enou and Enki ran an import business that will get you anything from Hourai, for a high price of course. That explains all those trips to Hourai even after Taiki was found.

Last month, I finally gave in to my cravings and ordered a dozen boxes of Pocky from them. Thank god they still sell those in Japan. It had been more than 50 years since I left there for here, and I was so worried that Pocky will cease to exist now. Still, I wonder how Enki managed to lug them back. Hmm, perhaps Keiki can be persuaded to go into this area of trade too...

Anyway, I opened a few boxes and shared them. Suzu and Shoukei loved them by the way. We were having fun trying out the different favours, when Keiki walked in and asked what we were doing. I explained that this is a type of snack popular in Hourai and offered to share one with him.

He stared down at me and the strawberry-favoured stick of biscuit held between my teeth, and just snapped the thing in half before putting it into his mouth. I was left standing there staring at him, with the remaining half a stick of Pocky hanging from my lips.

That idiot.

Any other idiot in his shoes will know that he is not supposed to snap it into half! Which part of 'share' does he not understand? If I had wanted him to eat it this way, I would have offered him a new stick anyway.

The beauty of Pocky is all lost on him!

End

Completed: 14 November 2004


	3. A Little Girl

Title: The Empress's Diary #3 - A Little Girl  
Written by: Enki-sama  
Fandom: Juuni Kokki  
Pairing: Yoko and Keiki  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimers: Juuni Kokuki and all its characters belong to Ono Fuyumi. I am merely borrowing them to have some fun.  
Summary: A peek into the Empress's diary and her attempts to get a certain blockhead kirin to notice her... Yoko and Keiki

* * *

Dear diary,

I am here to report something absolutely infuriating! You know that idiot? I hate him! Hate him! Hate him!

Do you know what he did this time?

A book I needed this morning was set on a rather high shelf, and I could not reach it no matter how much I tiptoed. While I was contemplating climbing up a chair or even a table, he showed up.

With his tall figure, it is a given that he was able to reach the book that I was craning my neck for easily. And so he did.

Now, everything will be all happily ever after if he did not say what he said as he handed the book over to me.

'Shujou, you are like a little girl. Maybe I picked you to be Keiou too early.'

What does he mean? Is he implying that I am too short? Oh wait, do not tell me he means my figure... That pervert! Had he been peeking at me in the bath? Oh wait, this isn't the correct train of thought. So, does he means to say that my body is too immature for his taste so that's why he is not interested in me? Keiki likes mature women...?

Arghhhhhhh!!!

I am getting headache from all these thoughts!

Stupid Keiki!

* * *

"Her Majesty has been in deep thoughts the entire day."

"It must be something very important."

"Let's not disturb her."

Suzu and Shoukei smiled knowingly at the backs of the ministers gathered together.

End

Completed: 6th December 2004


	4. Coffee, Tea or me?

Title: The Empress's Diary #4 - Coffee, Tea or Me?  
Written by: Enki-sama  
Fandom: Juuni Kokki  
Pairing: Yoko and Keiki  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimers: Juuni Kokki and all its characters belong to Ono Fuyumi. I am merely borrowing them to have some fun.  
Summary: A peek into the Empress's diary and her attempts to get a certain blockhead kirin to notice her... Yoko and Keiki

* * *

Dear diary, 

Are you sick of hearing me say how stupid Keiki is? I am. But too bad, I don't think his stupidity will be cured anytime soon.

What do you think happened this time?

Hn.

Some troubles had arise recently, and we were all attacked with a never-ending influx of paperwork. Which meant that Keiki and I had to put in more hours than ever everyday. Geez, being Empress and Taiho is no joke...

Then, one night, when I happen to pop into the study to pick up some stuff on the way back to my room, I saw Keiki at the table, cracking his head over some papers. At 1am in the dead of the night. Feeling pity for him (well, it's not like I don't have my share of work to do as Empress so I can certainly emphasize with him), I went over to him and asked.

'Coffee, tea or me?'

He didn't even bother to look up from his papers. All I got was a 'no, thank you'.

How can he say that? I can understand if he says no to coffee or tea, since caffeine is not exactly good for your health, but me? How can he reject me?

Hmph!

Let's see if I ever take pity on him ever again!

Stupid Keiki.

* * *

End 

Lots of thanks to all reviewers!!!

Completed: 12th December 2004


	5. Molest

Title: The Empress's Diary #5 - Molest  
Written by: Enki-sama  
Fandom: Juuni Kokki  
Pairing: Yoko and Keiki  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimers: Juuni Kokuki and all its characters belong to Ono Fuyumi. I am merely borrowing them to have some fun.  
Summary: A peek into the Empress's diary and her attempts to get a certain blockhead kirin to notice her... Yoko and Keiki

* * *

Dear diary, 

I am very very very mad at that idiot! I think I am about to become the first ever ruler in the history of the 12 Kingdoms to ever want to try an assassination attempt on her kirin! Don't look at me like that. It's all his fault.

We were having a meet-the-people session this afternoon. You know, the sort of thing where we (meaning Keiou and Kei-Taiho) smile and shake people's hands so that we will appear friendlier and thus can save time on breaking up rebel armies and idiots who thinks they are more suited to be Keiou than me. Well, Enou did once mentioned that if anyone were to go up to him and says that he sucks as Enou, he would simply direct the person to Enki because he is doing this only because he chose him over everyone else in both worlds to be Enou. What fitting words for him! But me? Like I can take such an easy way out...

So, it means that every once in a while, Keiki and I have to go down to mingle with the common people to maintain the approval ratings there. There's always a crowd where ever we go, I hope it means a good thing. Lucky no one has ever tried to throw rotten eggs or vegetables at us, so I can presume that we are doing something right.

Anyway, all was going on well until Keiki, who was standing beside me, stiffen slightly and whatever little amount of blood on his face just drained off. Honest. Just when I was feeling concerned for him, (well, he is pale enough already), he turned to me and said softly and calmly.

'Shujou, would you mind lifting your hand away from my butt?'

I stared at him like he had suddenly grown two heads or something, then showed him my two hands which were currently occupied with shaking someone else's. He looked at me and then apologized.

'Sorry. I mistook the offending hand for yours.'

Well, what the...?

So someone groped Mr Iceblock's butt. Does the first one to come to his mind have to be me? What does he takes me for? Some pervert?

Does it mean that if one day Keiki were to find that he has a bun in the oven, I must be the culprit?

What a joke!

Hn. Stupid Keiki.

* * *

End 

Completed: 20th December 2004


	6. Christmas Tree

Juuni Kokki Fanfiction  
Title: The Empress's Diary #6 - Christmas Tree  
Written by: Enki-sama  
Fandom: Juuni Kokki  
Pairing: Yoko and Keiki  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimers: Juuni Kokki and all its characters belong to Ono Fuyumi. I am merely borrowing them to have some fun.  
Summary: A peek into the Empress's diary and her attempts to get a certain blockhead kirin to notice her... Yoko and Keiki

* * *

Dear diary,

The end of the year is nearing, what's more important to a young girl than the day of Christmas? (Anyone who points out to me that I am no longer a young girl is going to get punished!)

And what's Christmas without a Christmas tree?

So, to celebrate, I arranged for a huge, tall tree to be placed in the middle of the throne room. The place is way too high and wide anyway. Even during assemblies, it is still too empty for my liking. As for the lights, well, since we do not have electricity, we used candles. Of course, we were very careful with the candles. After all, it is no laughing matter if the throne room is set on fire, especially as a result of one of the empress's idea.

And then what's a Christmas tree doing without a Christmas party? So, we had a party to countdown to Christmas. I do not think many of the officials present truly understand the celebration, but hey, having successfully persuaded Keiki to hold the party was an achievement itself already.

Ah, Christmas...

I recalled during my time in Japan, Christmas was a special occasion for us girls. It is an awfully romantic, wonderful moment to confess your feelings to the boy who has a special place in your heart, especially under the beautifully decorated Christmas tree.

Still, what's inevitable will eventually happen anyway...

Moments before midnight on Christmas Eve, just when I was about to 'talk' to Keiki under the tree, it caught fire.

Sigh.

So, the last moments of Christmas Eve were spent amidst screams and throwing buckets of water onto the flaming tree.

Sigh.

But the worse thing was not the chaos, not the burning tree, but Keiki.

He asked me.

'Is that the purpose of having to light up the tree? To burn it up at midnight to provide warmth to everyone present?'

How I wish the tree will just drop on his head and burn all his hair to ashes.

Stupid Keiki.

* * *

A/N: Wishing everyone a merry christmas!

End

Completed: 23th December 2004


	7. Valentine's Chocolate

Title: The Empress's Diary #7 - Valentine's Chocolate  
Written by: Enki-sama  
Fandom: Juuni Kokki  
Pairing: Yoko + Keiki  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimers: Juuni Kokki and all its characters belong to Ono Fuyumi. I am merely borrowing them to have some fun.  
Summary: A peek into the Empress's diary and her attempts to get a certain blockhead kirin to notice her... Yoko + Keiki

* * *

Dear diary,

Today is Valentine's Day, and if you know a girl's heart, you will understand the importance of it.

However, to celebrate Valentine's Day in Kei-koku is no easy task. Why? Because we were missing the second most important factor, that is CHOCOLATES! (In case you are wondering, LOVE is the most important.)

It took me one hell of a time and effort just to manage to make it by this year. It makes me wonder why Enou and Enki never bothered to go into the production of it. After all, we have the necessary plants and ingredients; all we need is the skills and technology to make it. Then again, neither of them is a young pretty woman yearning for a certain blockhead's affections. Ha. They also forgot the fact that chocolate has been long regarded as food for our souls. Finally, through years of research and trying, Kei-koku is ready to launch our first line of chocolate products! Named 'the Loveless', it has a smooth, creamy feel that instantly melts in the mouth, spreading its bittersweet goodness throughout, warming your body and heart...

Ahem.

I am not here to promote Kei-koku's new product. (Like there is any good promoting to a book anyway.)

Anyway, to promote this new product to the public, Kei-koku will start celebrating the 14th day of the second month of the year as Valentine's Day. (There will also be White Day on the 14th of the third month of every year to promote our range of white chocolate, but that's a story for another time.)

By this time, most of you would have come to the conclusion that I am doing all this just to have the chance to give Keiki chocolates. Well, a girl can't get more obvious then giving a guy chocolates on Valentine's Day. If he still does not get it, then I guess I shall have to try drowning him in chocolate. It is said that a near-death experience makes a person more mature.

Okay, so everything went off smoothly. Thank god the Christmas Day disaster did not repeat itself. I thought Enou and Enki would never stop laughing.

The chocolate I presented to Keiki was in a heart shape around the size of my hand. I placed it in a red heart-shaped box and tied it with ribbons. The most classical gift ever. Nothing, and I repeat it, nothing will go wrong this time.

And so, things did go smoothly. Until the part where Keiki comes in.

As usual.

Why am I so not surprised?

He gave me a look that seemed to be a combination of shock, puzzlement and pity when I told him that shape is a heart shape. I wonder why. Shouldn't the correct course of things be him falling unto one knee and declaring his ever-lasting love for me?

I really do not understand him at all. But I have a sinking feeling that I will know the answer soon enough.

* * *

Enho sipped on his tea before reading the note for the umpteenth time that hour.

'Dear Enho,

Please include in today's afternoon session with Her Majesty a crash course on the biological appearance of a human heart. Many thanks.

Kei-Taiho'

End

A/N:

Yume Li: You are quite right in saying that Keiki is purposely ignoring 'Yoko's show of her love'. Please refer to my new fic, The Taiho's Diary, for more details. I've been waiting for a comment like this before I post it. (smile)

Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!

Completed: 14th February 2005


	8. White Day

Juuni Kokki Fanfiction  
Title: The Empress's Diary #8 - White Day  
Written by: Enki-sama  
Fandom: Juuni Kokki  
Pairing: Yoko + Keiki  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimers: Juuni Kokki and all its characters belong to Ono Fuyumi. I am merely borrowing them to have some fun.  
Summary: A peek into the Empress's diary and her attempts to get a certain blockhead kirin to notice her... Yoko + Keiki

* * *

Dear diary, 

I am starting to believe wholeheartedly that nothing in this world can cure stupidity, much less a stupid kirin. I have tried consulting the yellow physician, the one in charge of our dearest Taiho, but unfortunately (or fortunately, however you want to see things), he could find nothing wrong with Keiki. Therefore, I am left with no choice but to continue my (rather fruitless) pursuit of the stupidest kirin in the world.

I am not mad or angry, although I having a feeling that no one is buying that. As a matter of fact, I feel rather calm now.

Yeah. Like the calm before the storm.

I absolutely cannot believe it! I finally discovered what made Keiki have that expression on his face when I gave him his chocolate for Valentine's Day, only after Enho spent the entire afternoon giving me a lecture on how a human heart looks like. I am not saying that it is not important, because nothing is not important when you are governing a country, but imagine spending a whole afternoon cooped up in a room, learning all about the human heart. What's more, Enho even showed me a real dissected heart of a lamb! Eww, I really do not need to see that, especially before dinner. Yucks!

I felt really puzzled by all that, after all, Enho is not one to lecture without a reason. (Unlike a certain nagging kirin.) It was only after the entire session was over that did I understand why. It turned out that Keiki sent Enho a note, a note that was shredded to tiny pieces by me on the spot, to instruct him to teach me about the human heart.

I really did not want to believe it, but apparently, Keiki thought that I thought that the heart shape that I made his chocolate into is the shape of a human heart!

What is this? The stupid calling the smart stupid?

And you know what? The most unfortunate thing being that I cannot take revenge on him at all! I briefly contemplated the idea of not giving him any more Valentine's Day chocolate until he goes down unto his knees to beg for it. (Fat hope.) But since chocolate is such a new product that we are pushing for not only in the local market but in international markets as well, I cannot afford to not set an example at all, not even for a year.

Sad, right? Imagine the injustice.

What's more, his is the only white chocolate that I received this year!

What? Only one? When I sent almost every male I know friendship chocolates? Even Asano got a box in front of his grave. And I only got one in return? (Not that I was expecting him to rise up from his grave to give me white chocolate, mind you.) And the worst thing being the shape my one and only white chocolate this year came in.

In the shape of a heart.

In case you are wondering what the hell is so wrong with that, let me repeat that again. Keiki gave me white chocolate in the shape of a heart. A heart, get it? A _human_ heart with all the arteries in details, plus all the blue and red veins too!

Oh. My. God.

I nearly screamed when I opened the box, in front of the idiot who looked almost pleased with himself. It was only after a while that did I realized that the heart was entirely made out of chocolate. The colourings, those blue and red lines that stuck out so clearly on the white surface, were made of strawberries and blueberries fillings. My only consolation was that at least he stuck to the whole white chocolate theme. If he gave me red chocolate, I would probably have ripped his heart out on the spot. I calmly asked him how he managed to get chocolate in such an _interesting_ shape and size, somehow the size of the 'heart' is very close to a real one, he told me that Kei's imperial kitchens were totally capable of creating a masterpiece like this. A _masterpiece_ indeed.

And hear this, the final straw simply have to be the card. You know how Valentine's Day cards are supposed to read like 'Roses are red, Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet, So are you'? Well, I have learned not to expect too much from that blockhead anyway. Just a simple 'Happy White Day!' will be more than enough, thank you. But do you know what that idiot wrote on his card to me?

'Shujou,

Happy White Day.

Regards, Keiki

P.S. This is what a heart looks like.'

_P.S. This is what a heart looks like._

_P.S. This is what a heart looks like._

_P.S. THIS IS WHAT A HEART LOOKS LIKE! _

He is dead! I am gunning him down now.

Cough. Cough.

Still, with all that, there is no way I can throw my one and only white chocolate this year away. So I am resigned to eating the disgusting thing... Such is the tragedy of a woman in love with a moron.

But lucky me, I at least has a brain, unlike some moron.

Revenge is already on its way...

* * *

Koshou and Sekki were exhausted by the time the sun had set over the horizon. Somehow, the giving of chocolates were more tiring than anything else they have done, and that includes being part of a rebellion. 

"Hey, why must we give those women white chocolate today?"

"Because it is the 14th of the third month, and they did give us chocolate last month."

"So?"

"Because Shujou said so."

There was silence for a while.

"What's the point of having such a day again?"

"Because Shujou said that this will improve relationships."

"And the sales of our new products."

Sekki can only nod in agreement.

"You do have to admit that there was much excitement among the women folks today..."

"Hn."

"... Have you tasted the chocolate yet?"

"Now that you mention it, no."

Sekki felt around in his pockets.

"I knew I have a box left here somewhere... The one meant for Shujou that I didn't get to giving after hearing Taiho's words..."

"I have one left too! Same thing here, meant for Shujou but did not get to give it to her."

"Aha!"

"Aha!"

Both brothers called out simultaneously.

"Let's give it a taste then."

"Okay."

Silence.

"Mmmm, not bad..."

"There is even a slight minty taste to it..."

"The platinum foil wrapping it looks good too..."

"I like the long shape! It makes it easier to bite onto it."

"The name 'Heartless' makes it an appropriate companion to 'Loveless' too."

The two brothers looked at each other.

"Heh, don't you feel that this 'Heartless' chocolate does have some similarities to..."

Sekki covered his elder brother's mouth with his hand.

"Shhh... You never know who is listening!"

"But..."

"No buts!"

"Think about it..."

Sekki hate to admit, but the chocolate really does bear some resemblance to the stoic figure who always stood by their Keiou's side.

A brief moment passed as the brothers thought things over.

Then, one spoke up.

"Nah... Why would Shujou want to model chocolate after the Taiho and call it 'Heartless' anyway?"

"We were thinking too much."

"Must be the chocolate."

"Must be the chocolate."

End

A/N: One of the longest chapter I have ever typed. :grinz: School's taking a lot of my time nowadays, exams are coming, work is piling up. Writing this is sort of like a stress reliever. Ha.


End file.
